The Replacement
by Deeks123
Summary: Quinn is the starting catcher for Ohio's McKinley Softball Team, what happens when her starting pitcher gets injured and a pitcher from New York is brought to Ohio to make sure they survive the rest of the season?
1. Chapter 1

The Replacement

Chapter 1

My leg was starting to feel like it's on fire. It's one out, runner on first, no strikes, no balls. The second batter walked towards me and I can feel that she's so damn nervous. Santana can see my smirk from behind my mask and she smiled back. I put my mitt over my left knee and gave her a sign for a fastball to the outside.

'if she's a good hitter, you're gonna regret it'

'just give me the fastest ball you've ever pitched'

It was the kind of wordless conversation you have with your pitcher, especially when you've been catching her pitches all of your softball career, in other words, since we were old enough to run around a softball diamond.

Santana put her hand in her glove, griping the ball and closed her eyes, imagining the pitch she's going to throw. She's a very patient pitcher, which doesn't reflect at all to how she is in real life. She began her windup and I lifted my glove to where I expect the ball is going to go. When she released the ball, I knew it was going to be a great pitch because of the sigh she released after the pitch. It means that she's satisfied with the pitch she just threw and knew it was going to be a strike, and it was a great pitch. The ball flew into my mitt and I caught it, feeling my palm sting a bit in the process.

"Strike!" the umpire said and the crowd cheered as they recognized it as a great pitch.

'great job buddy'

'must hurt, that one'

'doesn't matter, give me another pitch like that and I'll gladly catch it again'

The girl in the batter box looked at ball in my mitt, which I threw back to Santana, not wanting the runner on first to steal base, and she looked at her base coach asking for guidance. After a few signs she nodded and I gave my sign to Santana. Curveball to the inside, throw to second.

'want to shine too?'

'get in a line"

Santana took a big breath before she prepared for her next pitch. I got into my ready position and watched as the batter took a step back, thinking it's going to hit her, only to see it curve back over the plate in time, as soon as the ball enter my mitt, I looked from the side of my eye if the runner on first ran and threw to second as soon as I saw that she bolted. My shortstop, Brittany, was already near the second base plate, caught the ball and tagged her as fast as humanly possible. The base umpire lifted his left hand, creating a fist.

"Nice throw!" Santana said from the mound and I smiled as I got into my catcher position. Santana is one strike away from pitching a perfect game and she knows it. I looked around and lifted my right hand, raising my index and pinky finger, signaling to the infield and outfields that we will only need one more out.

"Come on now guys! One last strike!" I shouted and it was met by the roar of the crowd and the encouragement yell from my teammates on the bleachers.

I looked at Santana and I knew Santana was asking for another fastball but this batter looks like she could be confused one last time.

'no buddy. A change-up is a wiser choice'

I can almost see Santana rolling her eyes at my choice but she nodded as I gave her my sign.

'fine'

I cautiously watch as Santana began her windup and knew it was going to be a perfect game for her. Though somehow, the girl swung the bat, too late, the perfect timing for a change-up. She must've been practicing for a change-up all season long. Shit. It's going back to Santana, I hope she ducks. She doesn't. The ball flew right back at Santana and hit her face. She looked in pain before throwing the ball to first and collapsing to the ground. I wasn't even thinking about the runner when I threw my mask off and run towards Santana, I wasn't the only one.

Brittany, who was the nearest to her, quickly came to her to make sure her head doesn't hit the ground too hard. The runner was out but so was my pitcher. I kneeled and looked at Santana's face, the left side of her face was bleeding but I think she's lucky the ball hit her on her cheek. My coach and the medic was quick to come and was relieved when they saw that Santana was still shouting profanities.

"Are you dizzy? How do you feel?" the medic asked and Santana answered all those questions with a clipped tone, she was in pain, annoyed and want to go off the field.

"I would love some ice" Santana said and the coach handed her the cold pack.

"We're taking you to the hospital for CT" He said and Santana just nodded, knowing that a blow to her face is as dangerous as it sounds.

As Santana was taken away on a stretcher as the coach didn't want to risk anything and we all went back to our positions. The game was over and our team won, but for me it didn't feel like a victory. Santana's not going back to the field any time soon.

I knocked on the door of my coach's office and was greeted by a somber come in from inside. Coach Beiste, the head coach for Ohio McKinley, stood up as I enter. I was just finished lifting weights and didn't expect her to summon me to her office.

"You wanted to see me coach?"

"Yes, I want to introduce you to Rachel Berry" Since entering the office, I noticed that there was a girl in the room, other than the coach herself. "Rachel Berry is loaned to us from New York Cheetahs. She will be starting practice tomorrow, to get her get to know the team, and you of course"

"Coach?" I looked at her and she looked back, knowing the question that hangs in the air. What about Santana?

"Lopez will return to us in at least three months"

"Then we can use Tina or Sugar in the meantime, Santana's been out for a day and you're already looking for a replacement. Should I be worried if I injure myself too?" I harshly said and the coach looked at me, she was irritated and I knew it. Should I push again? No. . I've pushed too far.

"Fabray, before I lose my temper, you better show Berry here around" I nodded and the coach told Berry to follow me.

As I walk out of the office and headed to the locker room, she stopped me. "Hey, Fabray is it?"

"Yes" I said, turning around to face her. She is shorter than me but that didn't seem to intimidate her.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I was the relief pitcher in Cheetah. I was loaned here to McKinley because Coach Beiste is a close friend to Coach Schuester and because my team needs money. I am going to go back to Cheetahs as soon as your starting pitcher is well. So as a starting catcher, I do think we need to get along"

I looked at her and took a deep breath. "I know that"

"So can we start clean now?"

"Of course" I said and I led her into the locker room. "This is the locker room, that to the left is the bathroom, to the right is the weight room and if you go out from that door is the infirmary. Now the tour is done, I'm going to take a bath" I said and went straight to my locker to retrieve my toiletries.

"Come to practice early tomorrow" Rachel said and I sighed as I turned the warm water on.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I've recently started writing again because I had a rough few years and am still dealing with personal stuff and lost all my mojo to write. Please try to take it easy on the mean reviews but if you must, leave them :D** **! Leave reviews, give tips and I'll use them to make the story better. This chapter is supposedly the prologue, that's why it's so short, the next one will hopefully be longer. Thanks ya'll!**

 ***ps: I'm kinda new to the softball so tell things I don't know about**


	2. Chapter 2

The Replacement

Chapter 2

-Quinn-

"I didn't think you were coming" Rachel said as I set my bag on the chair in front of my locker.

"Well, we are going to play together tomorrow. So might as well try to give it a try" I answered and Rachel smiled. Her locker is somehow beside mine's today, this must be Coach Beiste's way of telling me to get my shit together and get to know my pitcher.

"Try to give it a try" She repeated and sat down to tie her shoes. "We'll do that"

When she was done preparing for practice, she told me she's going to go to the field and just walk around. I know what she's doing. She's familiarizing herself with the foreign field that is Mckinley Ohio's field. I decided that I've had enough of analyzing and should warm-up, but then my phone buzzed.

 _Hey, is the new pitcher hot?_

Santana's message made me smile and I quickly replied.

 _She's hotter than you. Gotta go practice, see you afterwards_ I replied and stored my phone in one of the drawers.

I put on my cap and went out to the field only to see Rachel standing in the middle of the field, right over the pitcher's plate and I smiled. Every pitcher has their own routine. Santana's was to take the gravel in her hands and blow them all around herself. Hers must be a cleaner one. She was looking down and even though her hair was tied, a few strands were out and combined with the wind in the air, she looked marvelous.

"Berry" Rachel looked up and smiled when she saw that I was already wearing my chest protector and shin guards.

"What kind of pitch do you usually catch?" She asked as she approached me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Berry, we're not a third-world country team. What routine do you have?"

"I usually pitch 34 balls to warm up. Three fastballs when you're standing up. You sit, and three fastballs down the middle. Then three fastballs either side. Three changeups away. Fastball inside. Three curveballs to the middle. Fastball inside. Three rise balls to the middle. Then I go to the stretch position. Two fastballs inside, two fastballs away, two changeups, one fastball inside, two curveballs, one fastball inside, two rise balls. Back to the windup, and one fastball inside, one fastball away" She said and I laughed at that.

"You want me to count all that?" I asked and she sighed.

"Work with me here" She said and I looked at her. "Let's start"

I looked as she walked back to the plate and tried to remember what pitch she going to pitch first, three fastballs, standing up. Her fastballs are faster than Santana but I haven't seen her breaking balls, so I still don't know what kind of pitcher she is. After three fastballs, I squatted and she did another three fastballs right down the middle.

"Nice pitch" I said, wanting to give her some breather.

"No keep going" she said. "Still fastballs, to inside or out or middle, give me a target" I nodded and put my mitt to the lower outside, the position most batter usually hate, a position Santana don't like to pitch towards, Rachel's aim is pretty good, considering the target I was putting. "Changeups away" Her changeup is really good. I rarely come across balls that deceive so well, even as a catcher the ball was confusing. After she threw all of the 34 balls, she let out a big breath and smiled at me. "Thanks you for doing that" she said and I nodded. "Now what?"

"Usually we practice fifty of all of your balls. We can have a few minutes break before we do that though" I said and Rachel laughed.

"I do think that was my pitching practice for the day" Rachel said and I raised my eyebrow. Is she really that confident that 34 practice balls without any pressure is enough?

"I don't think you're done. You're gonna pitch for the long hit practice" I said and she shook her head. "If you don't do that, tomorrow you're not starting" I said and she stopped walking towards the locker room. She turned around and walked back towards me, her face a mix of anger and confusion.

"Who died and made you queen?" I laughed at her word choice and looked around the field dramatically.

"Last time I checked I am still the captain of this team and Coach Beiste actually listens to me. She knows that I know what's best for the team" I said and Rachel threw the ball at me, not forcefully, but it was a sign that she was done for the day.

"Don't go running to me tomorrow" Rachel said over her shoulders as she walked towards the locker room, I can see the good mood from before was already gone.

Well what am I supposed to do with a pitcher who won't listen to her catcher? Bench her, right? So I looked at where the rest of the team was practicing and saw Tina and Sugar practicing their pitch to each other.

"Sugar! Tina!" I shouted and they both looked my way. "First one to pitch fifteen strikes get to start tomorrow"

* * *

-Rachel-

"Can you believe her?" I said to my phone and waited for Kurt to reply. "I didn't come all the way to Ohio only to be treated like a high school pitcher. I am a professional athlete and I know how much practice I need to get myself ready for the game"

"What's her name again?" Kurt asked, he's clearly doing something else and I am starting to wonder how life in New York is.

"Fabray"

"Yeah I get that from the numerous other names you called her, Fancy Pants, Fart Face, Fabulous Ass. No Rachel I didn't ask you her last name, her first name" Kurt retorted. He must be rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes on me Kurt" Rachel said and she put the phone on speaker as she dried her hair.

"So?"

"What?"

"What's her first name?" Kurt asked annoyedly. "If I had known you're gonna be so out of it when you got to Ohio, I wouldn't have allowed it"

"Well" I said as I scoured my mind for the moment the woman had introduced herself. Only Fabray came to mind and it's either she never told me what it was or I forgot, the latter being the most impossible option. Is our relationship that bad that I don't even know her first name? "I don't know Kurt" I said and Kurt was silent on the other end.

"You are not on a first name basis with your catcher?" Kurt asked and I knew he was referring to the time when I was so dependent on my catcher that I won't throw in a game if she wasn't the catcher. Eventually she was promoted to starting catcher while I am still a relief pitcher, it was frustrating but it was educating. I had learned that it's never good to rely on a catcher, even more when you're not yet the star of the team.

"No Kurt" I said curtly and sighed as the hot air of the hair dryer hit my scalp.

"Did you even ask?"

"You have to meet her and then you'll understand how unpleasant it is to have a conversation with her. A conversation with her is always filled with pointless arguments that neither of us know how to stop" I said and Kurt laughed from his end of the line.

"Do you want to know how you sound? Like a married couple." Kurt said and I heard rustle of papers being organized. "Isn't the starting pitcher of McKinley Ohio's injured? Have you asked about her to Fabray?"

"Yes, that's the point of bringing me to Ohio. Their star pitcher was hit by a line drive and couldn't play for at least three months" I explained again and wondered why Kurt keep bringing that up. "By the way, how did you know she was injured?" I asked and Kurt didn't immediately answer. "Kurt, tell me" I said and he took a deep breath.

"I kind of know Santana Lopez, she is one of Nike's sponsored athletes." It does kind of make sense since Kurt is Nike's campaign photographer that he would know Santana Lopez, the pitcher I haven't meet yet. "So I might know Fabray if she's ever posted a picture together with Fabray, on Instagram of course" Kurt said and I searched for the Instagram app on my phone.

"Well she's blonde"

"Yeah, Santana's wife is also on the team. I never got her name but the woman is also blonde"

"She's got short blonde hair, hazel eyes" I said and Kurt laughed.

"So you are interested in her" Kurt suddenly concluded. Why did he even think that? Wasn't it just five minutes ago I sounded my annoyance of Fabray's presence?

"No Kurt, I am most definitely not interested in the woman"

"Then how did you know her eye color?"

"Because when I talk to someone, I look at their eyes"

"What is my eye color then?" I snorted and wanted to just glare at Kurt. How did he even think that I don't know the eye color of my best friend?

"That is so easy! Your eye color is blue" I said and Kurt snickered.

"Well it's a relief that you know my eye color but I gotta go. Blaine's here and I don't think he's going to enjoy listening to you rant about a certain blonde you don't even know. Catch you any other time?"

"Yeah, say hi to Blaine for me. Bye" I pressed the red button on my phone and set it down.

To say that I didn't research Ohio McKinley was a total lie. The team was not as famous as New York Cheetahs but that isn't because it wasn't a good team, it's because McKinley had less exposure in Ohio compare to my Cheetahs. The only famous player was Santana Lopez because she struck out almost all clean-up hitters in the team and also because she appeared on huge billboards all over the world to promote Nike. Fabray, the catcher, was rarely mentioned unless the article's main concern was Santana. I had the liberty to watch Santana's last game before she was hit by the line drive and had to give it to her, she played a perfect game despite her injury at the end of the game.

The most surprising part is probably how the catcher, Fabray, was expecting the ball to return to Santana. I could see how the catcher's reaction is not to look around for the ball but to see how Santana was doing. That means she follows the course of the ball until it gets into her mitt or get hit by the batter, which is a special trait not every catcher had. The back-up catcher for Cheetahs couldn't catch my changeup because it was too hard to figure out, that's why when Fabray caught all of my balls with ease, and I had to admit to myself that she is a very good player.

* * *

-Quinn-

It was the bottom of the eight and the score is tied. No out, runner on first and second. Sugar was pitching, she replaced Tina on the fourth inning and Sugar was pitching well, not amazingly well but well enough that McKinley is not burned. I can feel Coach Beiste's eyes burning the back of my head. I raised my hand and asked for a time-out to talk to the coach.

"Put Berry in right away" she whispered and I shook my head.

"Sugar can do it" I said and Coach Beiste glared at me.

"One hit and we're over, it'll be on you if we lose" she said and I looked at her, a mix of anger, fatigue, and adrenaline made me brave enough.

"Fine, keep Sugar in. If the runner reaches third I'll switch them" I said and I can hear Coach Beiste curse under her breath, not wanting to make a scene, so she left and me continue the game. I know that if I make the wrong call here, then my position as captain would be in jeopardy.

I decided to not give Sugar a pep talk and walked back to my position.

'fastball to the outside, throw to second' I signed and waited until Sugar nodded. She nodded and prepared to pitch. She perfectly threw the ball and I quickly threw the ball to second and saw that the runner on second was already safe on third base. The base umpire signaled that the runner was out and I asked for another time-out.

"Bring Berry in" I said and Coach Beiste looked relieved. As Berry walked unto the mound, I walked beside her and took a deep breath. "What are you feeling towards this batter?"

"Fastball and changeup" she said and I nodded.

"Let's surprise her though" I looked at the runner on third.

"The runner?"

"Yeah, throw me one meatball. I'll get the runner out" I said and Rachel smiled.

"Clean slate?" Rachel asked and for once I agreed, tapping my mitt with her glove. Whatever to make my team win. I walked back to my position and saw the batter was looking at Rachel, measuring her. "I'd hate to get hit by her fastball, her aim is pretty good" I mumbled hard enough for the batter to hear and I know she heard me from the way she readjusted her grip on the bat.

If Rachel throws a very deceiving meatball, I will be able to get the second strike and probably get the runner on third out, but let's not get our hopes up. Rachel pitched from stretch and smiled before she delivered the meatball, the batter was deceived, she swung the bat, and I caught the ball and threw the ball to third base, earning our second out.

"Nice throw catcher!" Rachel said and I looked at the pissed batter.

She haven't gotten a strikeout from Tina or Sugar so I looked at Rachel and gave her a new sign.

'curveball to the outside'

Rachel nodded and I can see her windup is more careful. A careful movement doesn't always translate into a good execution and I can see that she didn't snap her wrist as I would've wanted a curveball to be delivered but the ball was coming at me, at us, so weirdly and even I am confused. The batter swung and I barely caught the ball as it curves outside.

"Strike out!" the umpire said. "Change" I took my mask off and walked back to the dugout, the heat was starting to get to me and I am pretty sure Coach Beiste is not going to let me go off the hook as easily after the game.

"Hey brickhead" I heard and saw Santana sitting in the dugout. She wasn't wearing the team uniform, which means the coach had let her watch the game from inside. "You almost cost us the game with your stubbornness"

"Yeah?" I said and I opened a bottle of blue drinks and chugged it in one. I can feel Rachel was still looking at me and didn't want to give her the satisfaction to know that I had to relent.

"Nice pitching there Berry" Santana said and I had to turn towards Rachel to not make it look awkward.

"Thanks, the last ball though. I think I snapped it too late, sorry about that" Rachel said and I looked at her. I thought that was on purpose, that ball was so confusing that the batter had no other choice but to swing at the ball, but Rachel here doesn't know that. So I just nodded and took a seat.

"Fabray! You're hitting next!" Sam Evans, Coach Beiste's assistant said and I quickly took off my catcher gear. "There are only three options here Fabray. You hit it right back at the pitcher, hit it between third and shortstop or you give us a homer" Sam said and I sighed, he handed me my batting glove and tapped my helmet. "Now you bring those runners home"

Brittany was already at third base, having stolen two bases already, one of the perks of being a very fast runner. Sugar, who was put to center outfield was on first base. If I get a homer then I will get that advantage and will go into defense a lot easier, less pressure on the pitchers and the infielders. I can do it. I stepped into the batter box and looked into the young pitcher's eyes, she had been pitching good today, but I've gotten a grand slam from her before.

If Tina and Sugar were pitching better than they were pitching today then we won't be in this position, but I can't regret the decision I took. After this game, both Tina and Sugar is going to train harder because they had a taste of how it feels to be the ace of the game. After this McKinley is going to have three confident pitcher who are ready to step in whenever they are needed, so no, I don't think I took the wrong decision.

The pitcher started her windup and delivered probably the fastest fastball I've seen from her today. Good. A fastball is the only ball I can hit which will result in a homerun. I don't think the catcher's decision is thought enough, going head-to-head with the cleanup hitter is always a bad choice, always. I started my swing and can feel it when the ball hit my bat and flew out of the field. The crowd roared and I jogged towards home, hearing the elation from the crowd and seeing the shocked faces of the people on the other team.

My team was waiting around the home plate and everyone kind of tapped me while I stepped on the plate playfully. When I was sitting back at the dugout, waiting until all the great hitters on my team finished the game with the mercy rule, I saw Rachel sitting across me, not even bothering to see the rest of the game.

"Nice homer there" she said and I looked up, surprised that she isn't pissed that she only get to pitch a few times. Then I remembered that this is probably the life she had in New York. She was a relief pitcher and an occasionally a closer but more of a relief pitcher.

"Thanks" I said not knowing what else to say.

* * *

-Rachel-

I sat there as Fabray hit the ball out of the ballpark and jumped up with everyone else as she got all runners home. She is a really great hitter, that's probably the reason how she's the cleanup hitter for the team though. Back in New York I was always a relief pitcher, pinch hitter, so when Schuester called me to ask if I wanted some game experience in Ohio, I agreed. I never thought the Ohio team would have such a key player who can choose who pitches, maybe it was my attitude back in New York.

"Nice homer there" I said and the woman looked up, surprised that I even mentioned it.

"Thanks" She responded carefully and I looked around, making sure everyone was still watching the game intently.

"About yesterday, I'm apologizing" I said and again the blonde looked surprised. "Let me take you out on a drink after the game"

She looked at me skeptically and let out a small smile. "Sounds good"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So here's the chapter. I don't really edit too much after writing because I might change my mind on certain parts but here it is, with its flaws. Reviews do make me happy and reviews with ideas on how their first 'date' go will make even happier. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Replacement

Chapter 3

-Rachel-

It was weird walking side by side with someone you barely know but somehow has a certain effect on yourself. Fabray, I still haven't figured out her first name, is beside me. Her hand is in the pocket of her leather jacket as we walked towards a small pub. A pub she told me she frequented so much we won't be having any trouble getting a table. We stopped in front of an Irish Pub and she held the door open for me.

"What's your poison?" she asked and I asked for a glass of red wine. "Wine?" She raised her eyebrow but ordered one anyway. She smiled as she brought over a glass of wine and a bottle of beer. "Good thing the bartender is my friend"

"So I wanted to say sorry" I started and she took a mouthful of beer. "I am sorry I acted like such a_"

"Jackass?" she finished my sentence and I smiled involuntarily.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself jackass but yes, precisely" I said and she offered her hand to me.

"I wasn't welcoming either. Like you said on the field. Clean slate" the woman said and I took her hand in mine. Just like any other athlete I knew, her hand had callouses. It was hard and rough but it was a sign that she was an athlete. "Tell me something about yourself" she added and I smiled.

"It's only fitting if I know your first name"

"You don't know" She stated and then smiled. "It's Quinn, my name is Quinn Fabray" she said and she waited for me to tell me a thing about herself.

"I am currently living in a nearby motel which smells like cheese" Quinn laughed at this.

"Well, it's a good thing Lima is so deserted of tourists" she added and I had to laugh at this too.

I am so used to New York's busyness, so used to rude people not even having time to say 'good morning'. When I arrived in Lima, I looked so out of place that a few people in the bus station actually offered me a ride to wherever I wanted to go. I almost asked them to drive me back to New York but reminded myself that this experience will be so priceless when I go back to New York. So when I encountered Quinn Fabray, I was expecting the same level of hospitality, only to find out that she's not a tad bit interested in acting like that.

"It's your turn now" I said and Quinn nodded, knowing that this was coming.

"I lived in New York for ten years before my parents decided to go back to Lima" this was a big surprise, no wonder she was different compared to Brittany, who even allowed me to borrow her soap after practice and Tina, who was supposed to be my competition but gave me a few tips on how to deal with Quinn.

"Really? Where did you live?"

"Upper East Side" She answered and I was genuinely surprised. Only the wealthiest people in the country could afford to live in a place like that. "Yes, my parents are rich" she added at my surprised face. "Now it's your turn"

"I have two fathers" I said and she smiled at that.

"No wonder you lived in New York" she said and I tilted my head, wanting her to elaborate on that. "I do think Lima is still a bit left behind in terms of opening itself to things" Quinn said and I chuckled.

Of all the things I thought was happening in Lima, this was not even on my list. I genuinely thought that with their star pitcher being an openly gay person, Lima was already a gay-friendly town. Apparently I was wrong and apparently I should do some more research if I want to get laid in the next few months I'm here.

I never labelled myself as gay, lesbian or something else. I simple believe that sexuality cannot be defined by a word and the world of lust and love are very gray, a mix of black and white that can't be identified anymore. But one thing I do know, I prefer woman in my bed. I've been with all sorts of people, believe me in New York there all sorts of people. I've been with a man, woman, transgender (from both sides), name it, I've been with them, but I realized that I yearn the touch of a woman. Her soft hand, her soft touch, her caress, how women simply knew what to do to me was a very big factor in why I prefer them. Maybe that and they don't snore, or if they do snore, it wouldn't wake me up every minute.

"Well, damn" I muttered and her eyes widened. "I was not expecting this from Lima" I said and Quinn raised her bottle of beer and drank herself.

"Are you gay?" She asked and at that I was genuinely surprised. No one had asked me that question before, probably because I've been in New York for too long, but it was never something I had to say out loud. I never had to say that I am gay or lesbian or whatever.

"Well, I don't label myself"

"That's just a way of confirming" Quinn said and I smiled.

"What about you Quinn Fabray?" She smiled dangerously and leaned over.

"What about me Rachel?" She was teasing me, I knew it, but isn't she supposed to hate me? No..what I'm supposed to hate her. I just ranted off to Kurt about how I can't stand her but why is her proximity not uncomfortable.

"Now, now Quinn" I said pushing her a bit out of my personal space. She backed away and laughed, knowing that whatever she was doing was working. "You don't want to do that, yet"

"Hey Quinn, there's a bathroom for that" the bartender said, tossing a couple of napkins to her. Quinn deflected them and it fell on the floor, making people around us looking.

"Oh fuck off Kitty" Quinn said and I looked at the bartender. She looked familiar, same blonde hair, same eyes. She can be_ "Rachel, this is Kitty my prodigal sister" Quinn introduced us and I smiled, taking her delicate hand in mine.

"Hey I'm Kitty" She said and I smiled, taking in the resemblance between them once again. "Dead ringer right? Everyone says that" Kitty said and I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me the bartender was your sister?"

"I told you I knew the bartender" Quinn said and Kitty rolled her eyes as she opened another bottle for Quinn. "Is this on the house? Since I just won the game?"

"Dream on, sister" Kitty said and she left us to our own devices once more.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Quinn stood up and smiled at me. "Now, we have practice tomorrow. Do you want me to drop you off?" she offered and I shook my head.

"My motel is actually right around the corner" Her eyebrow rose when she realized I was still living in a motel. "Oh, it's fine, It's temporary"

"Well, have a good rest" Quinn said and she walked out of the pub.

As I stood up to pay the drinks, because Quinn didn't on her way out, Kitty raised her hand. "Quinn already paid" she said and I looked at her questioningly. "Whenever Quinn brings a girl in, usually the girl is already too steamed up to remember to pay or is too drunk. So, I told her to pay in advance, every month. Your drink is paid for" Kitty said, putting the glass she was wiping on the shelf behind her.

"She does that a lot?" I curiously asked.

"Bring girls over?" I nodded and Kitty laughed. "Oh you don't have any idea"

* * *

-Quinn-

I watched from my car as Rachel walked out of the pub and towards her motel. I felt bad about not driving her home but I had somewhere I needed to be, so as soon as I couldn't see her anymore, I drove off. Almost at the outskirts of the town but still near enough from where I live, there is a sanatorium. The Lima Premium Health Care Center was originally my great grandfather's, Dr. Lucius Fabray's, then my grandfather sold the place and opened a business. It was then discovered that my grandfather didn't sell all the shares to the place, so it's partially my fathers and it will be mine someday. I parked my car at the doctor's lot and walked in, not bothering to check-in with the nurses but I went straight to the VVIP Room at the edge of the building. The nurse nodded in acknowledgment as I entered the room and shut the door as she walked out.

"Quinn" her voice was still thick with French accent. I wonder if people can never really lose them, not if they don't really try. I smiled and walked towards the bed, opening my jacket and tossing it on the sofa near the bed. "Did you win today?" I pulled a chair close to the bed and smiled as I nodded, lacing my hand with hers.

"I did, my love"

I met Delphine when I was in an international competition with Team USA. She was a supporter of the French team and on the closing party we ended up drunk in the same room. The next morning was really awkward because even though we were in the opposite side of the room, I was too hungover to remember anything, which includes where I left my wallet and phone. So when she called someone from her team to pick her up, I was looking at her, hoping that she would lend it so I could call mine. Up until this day, Delphine insists that I intentionally lost my phone so I could put my number in hers inconspicuously.

"Hey" She raised her hand to caress my cheeks and I smiled at how soft her hands felt to my cheeks. "What were you thinking there?" I chuckled before I played with the hem of her shirt.

"Just when we first met" I said and she smiled.

Back then she had curly blonde hair, when she moved in with me she had it straightened to make her look less like a French woman, I told her that it doesn't work that way. The saying that chemo took everything was true, first it took her hair then it took her spirit. I am so glad that same spirit she lost a few months into treatment was back as soon as I assured her I would be there, I would be there for everything. She is a painter, she still paints in this room even though the nurses hated the smell of fresh paint.

"No fresh painting today?" I asked and Delphine shook her head. She played with my fingers and I noticed that she wasn't as energetic as usual. "Bad day?" I asked and she nodded.

I rested my head on her side and smiled as she slid down the bed so that our eyes were inches away from each other. Her brown eyes were contrast to her other very French features, she said her mother was not French, her mother was Native American, probably where she got the uber long legs and brown eyes.

"I love you" I said and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you too" she said and I heard the door being opened.

"Ms. Fabray" the nurse called, I knew what this call is about. She is going to warn me about visiting Delphine at night times. Delphine won't sleep until I leave, even though I insisted that she sleep but she was too excited to go to sleep whenever I'm here, so she won't force herself to do it. "A word please" she said and I rolled my eyes, not facing the nurse and Delphine smiled.

"Come back to me" She said and I kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled and sat up on her bed, fixing the scarf she got around her head.

I stood up and went out of the room. The nurse didn't look like she usually looks when she's about to chastise me. "Yes?" I asked and the nurse looked me again, no. I know this look. No.

"The latest test came back" she gulped and didn't respond, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, I looked at her and gave out a very annoyed.

"Well?"

"The numbers are not good" she said and I leaned on the wall. Delphine's been a fighter since we figured out she had cancer. She's been a living miracle, she surpassed all the life expectancies the doctors had given to her. She can't be declining anymore.

"Tell me the next course of actions" I sounded so tense, so clipped. I sounded like my father.

"Ms. Cormier signed a DNR" the nurse said and I looked up at her, surprised at that and glared.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me about this decision? She has terminal illness, I don't think she is thinking clearly about it"

"It's her right to do just that" The nurse said.

I know she probably had this conversation with hundreds of spouses/partners/family of patients with terminal illness and that she probably had this rehearsed over a hundred time too. It can't be easy to tell someone who has someone they love dying that their loved ones chose not to fight anymore. It can't be easy for her either. So I looked at her once again and I took a deep breath, I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, wanting to just escape from everything. When I opened my eyes again, the nurse was looking at me, smiling reassuringly.

"Ms. Cormier is strong, she'll get through this" she said and I shook my head.

"You don't know that"

"Neither do you"

With that she turned around and left me again, I mulled it over a few seconds before deciding that maybe tonight I'll just let it go. Right now I'm going to go inside, kiss her, and wait until her eyes droop as she falls asleep.

* * *

-Rachel-

"Berry!" I looked up and saw Quinn walking closer. "I'm going to take an off day, so practice with the backup catcher. Tina and Sugar will be joining you, Santana will assist in training" Quinn said and I looked at her questioningly. "I have some personal issues I need to take care of off"

"Sure, you're playing tomorrow's game though? It's our last home game before we go for three months"

"Yeah sure" Quinn said and I smiled.

"See you tomorrow then"

With that I played with my left hand batting glove and put it on as practice started. Before I became a pitcher, I was a first basemen. The balls hit towards first base were so hard that sometimes my hand sting so bad, that's when my coach told me to wear my batting glove inside my fielding glove. It doesn't do much except absorb my otherwise smelly sweat but I was just so used to using my fielding glove that was, it feels weird not to wear it that way. Tina was already warming up and Sugar smiled as she waved me over.

"This is Ramone, she's going to catch for us today" Sugar said and Ramone smiled.

I watched as Ramone caught Tina's balls, she's going to struggle with me, I am sure of it. I chose to not do my usual routine but just ten of all my balls and she looked tired when she was done with the three of us. "Good warmup" Tina said and I nodded, agreeing with her. I noticed that Tina is a very powerful pitcher. She has a killer fast ball that curves a bit as it approaches the batter. Sugar on the other hand doesn't pitch as fast but her balls spins so weirdly that even when the bat comes to contact with the ball, it still doesn't result in a good hit. As the practice progressed and just as we were going to move on to hitting practice, Santana arrived. She looked sadly at our training but smiled as soon as she saw me looking at her.

"Berry" She said and her eyes moved towards Tina and Sugar. "Asian vampire, candy" she said and I looked at her, laughing at the nicknames she gave them.

"Are you here to assist with training?" I asked and Santana smiled, she took her aviator glasses off and laughed.

"Assist with training." She repeated and she looked at Ramone. "Ramone, I'm gonna need you to catch three more pitches" she said and she looked at the three of us. "Tomorrow's tactic is basically use the three of you, not only one of you for the whole game. One person get to pitch three innings, but if one of you get burned, we'll replace you but if you're on a roll then we'll keep you on. Now pitch your best curveball because that's what our opponent can't hit well" Santana said and I looked at her, trying to figure out if she's being serious or not.

Coach Beiste who was watching the batting practice walked over to us and heard Santana's plan. "That's a solid plan, come on now" She said, indicating that we get on with it. "Tina, go first" She said when she realized we were confused on how to do that. "Best of three then" Coach Beiste said and Ramone nodded.

"Snap it at the end" Santana said, sensing Tina's hesitation. Her breaking ball was never the curveball. Soon enough, Tina did all three, then Sugar did, amazingly well and then it was my turn. I took the ball from the insides of Sugar's glove and took a deep breath before looking at Ramone who was asking or an inside low curveball. I nodded and began my windup. I reminded myself to snap my wrist and I did, the curveball was probably better than what I did at the end of my game yesterday.

"Berry" I looked at Santana who was approaching and she leaned over. "The last pitch at the game, do it again" Santana said and I looked at her confusedly. She must be talking about the accidental pitch I did. It was that. Accidental.

"I'll try" I said and I went towards the pitcher's mound and tried to remember what I did in the game.

I remembered being so nervous because Quinn was reluctant to let me pitch in the game. The fact that she did put me in is partly because she knew Coach Beiste would blame her if the team lose because she didn't put me in and that because she felt bad because she saw me sit a game out. Maybe she remembered that I was a relief pitcher in New York. Maybe she remembered that even back in New York I still got to pitch.

Snap it late. I remembered and I did the pitch. I didn't know what went wrong, but Ramone couldn't catch the ball. I looked at Santana who smiled and told me to do another one of that pitch. I did and this time Ramone used her body to block it. Is it that hard to catch?

"Berry, you're starting. Sugar you're second, Tina you're third. I want the three of you warmed up because I'm not taking you out of the field" Coach Beiste said and I looked at her surprisedly. "What position aside from pitcher were you?" She asked, looking at me.

"First base"

"Well no way I'm putting you on first base" She muttered and she smiled. "You three go practice with the outfielders now" Beiste said and Santana shook her head. She waited until we were far enough to hear to say something to the coach who didn't looked impressed but nodded.

Outfielders training was exhausting. All we seemed to do was run run and run. Run to catch the ball to the left, to the right, to center field. After practice, I was ready to go home when I ran into Quinn. She didn't look like herself, not that I knew her but I do know that she's usually a carefree person. This time though, as she walked out of Coach Beiste's office, she looked tense, sad.

"Berry" She said and I nodded, wanting to ask her what's on her mind but didn't think that it was my place to ask so. "Do you see Santana anywhere?" she asked and I said that I last saw her still on the field, talking to Sam. She nodded and walked towards the field.

"Rachel" I smiled as Coach Beiste asked me to go into her office. "Tomorrow's game will be different, because Quinn won't be catching. Ramone will be" I looked at her and cleared my throat.

"I do not think that Ramone is ready" I said and the coach nodded.

"She isn't as good as Fabray is, so I'm asking you to not spin the ball too much. She's a good catcher when it comes to throwing and catching fastballs, not so much when the ball goes to her left side though" Coach Beiste said.

"Why can't Quinn play?"

"She has some personal issues to deal with" Coach Beiste said and I nodded, knowing that she won't reveal any more than she had already revealed. "I'll brief Ramone after this" She said and she told me to get a good rest because chances are, I'm going to be pitching the whole game.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he heard me talk on the phone, whining about the team. "I mean, how can a key player just take an off day on the last day home? From what I heard, if McKinley wins tomorrow, then they'll have a perfect home record, if tomorrow we lose just because the catcher can't play, then it'll just be a bummer"

"Why do you care so much for this Fabray girl anyway? What's her name again?"

"Quinn" I answered and my mind wandered to her sad figure as she walked towards the field. "But she does look like she's dealing with some stuff when I met her today"

"Stop analyzing the people on your new team" Kurt said softly. "I know that this move seems permanent and it feels like Schuester is trying to get rid of you, but think of when you move back to New York"

"If I go back to New York" I said, sad that it was not a sure thing.

"Well, I heard you have a game against Cheetahs next month. They had the schedule posted on the website and it even mentioned you" Kurt said cheerily and I jumped from me bed to get to my laptop.

"They mentioned me?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"They even had a picture of the McKinley team on the site. It's like this is their rival game"

"Well, the coaches are pretty close, from what I heard" I said and smiled when I saw my picture next to the McKinley team picture. **Cheetah's pitcher on loan to McKinley team goes against family.** "Well the headline is sure provocative" I said and I sighed.

Cheetahs were never a family to me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I neglected to inform you guys that I'm going to be updating weekly. Last week was a special case because it's the prologue :) Tell me about this week's update! Yes if you recognize one of the new characters, then you watch Orphan Black, which is the best TV show in like ever (aside from Glee, of course). So same ol' drill, please leave a review.**

 **Thank you to the two guest reviewer who left some notable remarks. See you next week!**


End file.
